<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barulho by Fushigikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877079">Barulho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage'>Fushigikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De sobressalto, o Doutor é acordado tarde da noite por uma série de sons estranhos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clara Oswin Oswald &amp; Bill Potts, Nardole &amp; Bill Potts, The Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Nardole, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Nardole &amp; Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barulho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31127258">Noises</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Kami42">Kami42 (Fushigikage)</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bem, olá rs</p><p>Eu não resisto, então cá estou eu (mais uma vez) escrevendo uma pseudo fic curta que (tenta) ser engraçada a partir de um tweet aleatório. O <a href="https://twitter.com/taikadernix/status/1350608319841509378">escolhido da vez foi esse aqui</a>.<br/>Espero que seja uma leitura divertida pra vocês tanto quanto foi divertido escrever!</p><p>Ah, caso algo esteja errado, me perdoem. Eu escrevi rapidinho em uns vinte minutos e não revisei. Se encontrar algo errado, me avise pra eu poder corrigir, ok?</p><p>Boa leitura! (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uma das grandes vantagens em ter uma TARDIS ─ além da possibilidade de realizar viagens para qualquer ponto do espaço e para qualquer momento, claro ─ era o fato de que ela era, de fato, <em> maior por dentro</em>. Sendo maior do que qualquer carro, van, ônibus ou qualquer meio de transporte humano, permitia que os ocupantes ─ ainda que fossem muitos ─ não se cruzassem tanto pelo caminho.  </p><p>  </p><p>Para alguém que gostava de um pouco de tranquilidade e paz, abrigar três pessoas era um enorme desafio por um motivo muito simples: o Doutor detestava a <em> casa cheia</em>. Entretanto, após uma longa noite de conversa <em> íntima</em>, Clara Oswald convenceu seu teimoso namorado do espaço a acolher Nardole dizendo que o homenzinho careca poderia ajudá-lo em “algum momento”. Missy logo se juntou ao grupo ─ porém esta, sapeca do jeito que era, costumava sumir por dias a fio, sem dar um pingo de satisfação sobre onde estava ou com quem esteve. Por fim, Bill Potts completava o grupo, pois não era incomum que Clara se juntasse ao seu pequeno grupo de estudos, culminando em uma noite de filmes e pipocas ─ coisas que o Senhor do Tempo gostava, ainda que fingisse zangar-se com as meninas. </p><p>  </p><p>Acontece que, naquela noite em especial, o Doutor ─ que não era homem dado a descansos ─ sentiu uma necessidade enorme de relaxar e dormir. Sua mente agitada mantinha seu corpo ainda mais agitado e, em algum momento, sua constituição física cobrava o seu tão sonhado cochilo. Abrigando-se em um dos quartos mais afastados, enquanto era abraçado por um grosso e macio edredom, sentiu os músculos relaxarem... Os olhos tão pesados que era impossível mantê-los abertos... </p><p>  </p><p>De repente, um som alto e forte acordou-o de sobressalto. Era tão potente que, em um primeiro momento, achou que estavam sendo atacados e invadidos por Daleks. Cautelosamente, saiu do quarto e caminhou em direção ao som, pé ante pé, seus sentidos todos em alerta. Conforme se aproximava do local de onde vinha o barulho, ia ficando cada vez mais claro que se tratava. O receio de que estivessem sob ataque foi substituído pela raiva que tomou conta de si ao perceber do que se tratava. </p><p>  </p><p>─ Que porcaria de barulho é esse as duas horas da manhã?! ─ Gritou, abrindo a porta da cozinha com um estrondo. </p><p>─ Juro que não sou eu. ─ Respondeu Nardole, que estava descascando batatas na mesa perto da pia. </p><p>  </p><p>Sem se abalar, Clara Oswald lançou um olhar divertido para o homem, enquanto apontava para um livro aberto que estava em cima da mesa. </p><p>  </p><p>─ Vi uma receita nova e estava testando. Aqui diz que é o bolo de chocolate mais gostoso do universo. ─ Disse simplesmente. ─ Estava pensando em chamar a Bill para dormir aqui amanhã. </p><p>─ Sério? ─ Perguntou olhando curiosamente para a página aberta que lhe fora indicada. ─ Quando terminar me avisa, está bem? Vou voltar a dormir. </p><p>  </p><p>Deixando um Nardole atônito e uma Clara sorridente para trás, o Doutor caminhou animadamente de volta para a cama. Algumas luzes no corredor da TARDIS começaram a piscar e uma série de ruídos se fez ouvir. </p><p>  </p><p>─ O barulho do liquidificador ajuda a relaxar, não acha? </p><p>  </p><p>Sem se importar com a série mal criada de sons que se fez presente, o homem fechou os olhos permitindo-se ser levado para a terra dos sonhos. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>